Just Call Me Levi
by HanaNoViolet
Summary: Eren decides to thank his captain for helping him, so he gives Levi a gift. Just a short drabble about Eren and Levi's bond.


Eren Yeager was thinking of his mother. Now, that was not particularly unusual, not in the slightest. However, today he was thinking of a specific lesson his mother had been grinding into his head since he was small. "Eren," she would tell him, in that soft, caring voice, "When someone does something kind for you, you must return the favor." She had even made Eren give his favorite toys away to homeless children, whose parents had often helped her around the house. Eren was good about this for a while, and then he began realizing that people had begun to take advantage of him for his kindness. He promised himself that he wouldn't return anyone's favors ever again. But… there are some favors that must be returned. Saving someone's life, for example.

This brings us to the present day: Eren Yeager, titan-shifter, humanity's last hope, standing outside of Captain Levi's office. His knees were shaking and his hands dripped with sweat. Thanks to him accidentally spilling Levi's tea that morning, he smelled of furniture polish. The boy's right jacket pocket contained a small box. Then, he realized that he could hear a muffled argument coming from inside the Room of Doom, as the newest cadets liked to call it.

"Ravioli! You really need to go easier on him! The specimen is delicate!"

What had that woman said? "Ravioli?" "Specimen?" Eren sighed. Definitely Hanji. He prayed silently for his and Levi's sanity.

"Relax. The brat will be fine." Levi's low, smooth voice made Eren shudder. "As long as his room is tidy and he doesn't kill anyone, I will refrain from handing him over to the Military Police, especially considering, ahem, _recent events_."

"Speaking of which, Ravioli, I got the Christmas decorations out early. Figured we could use the female shifter as a tree this year! Aren't I a genius?"

Levi coughed. "If I wanted a genius, you wouldn't be here. Yeager's coconut-headed tagalong would. I called you here because there were Christmas lights on the crystal. I assumed you had done it, and I assumed correctly. Now, leave and punish the brats who are using it as a maypole. I believe it's the glutton and the bald kid, possibly the horse, and interrogate Yeager, who I believe is right outside the door."

Eren reached for the doorknob, which slipped on his sweaty hands. He managed to get the door open.

"How did you know I was there, Captain Levi, Sir?"

Levi leaned back in his office chair. "Well, I asked you to polish the tables in the mess hall, which, in my opinion, needs a new name. You reek of polish. I could smell it through the door. Have you come to see if you can horse around with titan girl like the other brats?"

The titan boy gulped, fear in his eyes. "W-well, you see, sir… I wanted to see if… I could… um…"

The captain slammed his tea on the table, without spilling a drop. "Spit it out, Yeager! I don't have all day!"

"-talk to you. Privately."

Hanji started snickering. "Well, that's my cue to leave! Adios-i, Ravioli! And I will see you later, titan boy!" She winked, and tried to leave smoothly. Too bad she hit her head and had to back up to actually _open_ the door. The mad scientist gave a wave and shut the door behind her.

Levi sighed, his hair flopping a bit over his eye. "What do you want, Yeager? I'm busy. This room is a mess." Eren looked around. He could see his reflection in the captain's desk. A mess…?

"Well, captain… You've saved me quite a bit. I know I'm not the best soldier, or the best person, or the best cleaner. I'm a bit of a klutz and I get angry really easily. But, I wanted the thank you for being there for me, even when it meant beating me up in court."

One thin, raven black eyebrow was raised skeptically. "I'd hardly say that I've 'been there for you.' You're a sloppy brat, and you always will be."

"That's the thing, captain. You don't want us to know how much you care. But, sir, I can see through it. You care about Erwin, Hanji, and even me. I saw the regret in your eyes when you beat me up. You knew I didn't deserve it, but you did what was best for me."

"Wrong," Levi huffed. "I did what was best for my military division."

"No sir. Plus, you knew that Hanji would love to study me. You brought me along to make her happy."

"Why would I care about what she thinks?" His voice cracked on "she." He stood up and walked over to his window. "Alright, you got me, Yeager. What do you want? Money? Extra lessons? What is so important that you'd blackmail me?"

Eren bent his head sheepishly. "Sir, I'm not trying to blackmail you. I don't want something from you. In fact, sir, I want you to have something from me."

Levi turned to face the taller teen and approached him. "Really now? I deserve a punch to the face. Go ahead, give it your best shot." He closed his eyes. Eren took the opportunity to take out the small, velvet box and slip it into Levi's hand. The captain opened his eyes. "What's this?"

He opened the box. Inside, in a plush cushion, was a pin of the Wings of Freedom. Eren started fiddling with his collar. "It's a pin for your neck-scarf-thingy. Erwin told me that it is very special to you, so I thought you might wanna put something on it."

"It's a cravat…" Levi whispered softly, "It's called a cravat. Eren…"

"Yes, sir?" Eren's breath hitched. The famous Captain Levi called him by his first name!

"The pin is beautiful. Thank you."

Eren saw something that day that few people had ever seen, and few people ever will. Levi smiled. Levi really smiled.

"Eren… this cravat was given to me by a precious friend. I lost her on a mission outside the walls. I'm glad that a have another gift from a friend to decorate it, and to honor her."

Eren struggled to keep a calm face. "I'm Captain Levi's friend… boy, would the guys at the Captain Levi Fan Club love to hear this…"

Levi looked confused. "Captain Levi… Fan Club?"

The teen smiled. "Yeah. When I was little, I was in it. We were a group of Survey Corps fanatics, me and the guys. Always trying to play hero. One of them had a really tall older brother who would let us pretend he was a titan and hit him with sticks. One of the moms even made tiny Survey Corps jackets and cloaks. Then we would tie cups to our belts to be our 3D maneuver gear."

"That sounds fun. The adventure of the military without the fear of titans. I wish real life was like that. Quaint. Fun." Levi sighed. "Tell me more about this 'Captain Levi Fan Club.'"

"When we would play Survey Corps, I always would call being Captain Levi. I have all of your limited edition trading cards…" oops. Hanji had told him not to tell Levi about that…

"Trading cards?" Levi scowled. "Hanji… she better sleep with one eye open."

Eren jumped when the door swung open, revealing Commander Eyebrows-I-Mean-Erwin. He hit his head on Levi's doorway coming in. "Levi, my office, now. We have information. I'm briefing all upper-ranked soldiers."

"Yes, Sir." Levi walked past Eren and out into the hallway. Eren smiled. He liked this side of the normally stoic captain. The titan boy hoped he would see more of it.

The next morning, the soldiers lined up for a daily uniform check. Levi stepped down the line, inspecting each uniform carefully.

"Connie… your shirt is inside out. Five laps."

Connie ran off.

"Sasha… grease stain. Please refrain from deep-frying food in your room. Three laps."

Sasha ran off, a fried potato slice in her mouth.

"Armin, very nice. One lap."

A beaming Armin started jogging.

"Jean, there is mud halfway up your boots. Five laps."

Jean trudged off.

"Mikasa, I don't like you. Five laps."

Mikasa strode away.

Levi continued, until he reached Eren.

"Eren, let's see…" He reached over and straightened the leather cord on Eren's shirt. "There. Perfect. Have a seat and wait for the others. Then we will gather for breakfast and began training."

The captain started walking away, but Eren stopped him. "You're wearing the pin, captain."

He turned and smiled. "Just call me Levi."

Breakfast was a hushed gossip session. Nobody could stop talking about how good of a mood their captain was in. Sasha whispered to all of them, "I had a potato in my front. He looked right at it! Nothing! I got to eat while I was running!"

Connie leaned in. "My pants were inside out, too! Yesterday he gave me 20 laps! Today, only five? What's with that?"

Mikasa nodded. "I've had 50 laps every day for the past month. I also got five today, Connie. It is highly unusual."

Armin was still beaming. "I had a book strapped to the inside of the jacket and he only gave me one lap! I just walked and read! Did you know that the ocean is made of salt water? The water has SALT in it! SALT!"

Jean sighed. "He called all of us by our first names. No last names, no nicknames. No baldy, horseface, coconut, glutton, or…titan boy. Eren, how many laps did you get?"

Eren sunk in his seat, knowing what was coming. "None."

Jean stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE TO RUN LAPS?"

Armin smiled. "He gave the captain a present."

Eren looked to his best friend. "How did you know?"

"Eren, Captain Levi has a new pin on his cravat. Yesterday you had an object in your jacket pocket. You lost it after visiting the captain's office, and he gained a pin. Also, you've been traveling to the town recently. I'm guessing it was to the silversmith and a painter?"

Eren nodded. Sasha smiled. "Because he saved you?" He nodded again. Christa sighed. "That's so sweet of you, Eren!"

Jean scowled. He stood up and got into "angry frantic punching" position, but was stopped by a hand of his shoulder. The horseface turned. "C-captain Levi! Fancy seeing you here!"

"Stable duty for the next month."

"…yes, Captain Levi, sir."

Eren smiled at their superior. "Thanks, Captain!"

"I thought I had told you to just call me Levi."


End file.
